


A New Beginning

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, year written: 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One new beginning leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of _beginning_ at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/)

**Title:** A New Beginning  
 **Summary:** One new beginning leads to another.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of _beginning_ at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/)

A New Beginning

  
When I approached him aboard the Hogwarts Express that first day, I was terrified of rejection. Everywhere else was full, and the only space was occupied by _the_ Harry Potter! But even as he invited me in, I had no idea that moment would spark the beginning of everything.

I gained the best friend that I could ever ask for on that day, so years later when my lips tentatively brushed over his, I was terrified. He returned the kiss and I sighed with relief as I gave into the moment.

It was a new beginning, for both of us.


End file.
